1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone apparatus or a method for manufacturing or altering (remodeling) musical tone apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure of equipping a musical instrument with a soundboard which vibrates and generates sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in the structure of vibrating a soundboard (diaphragm), an electromagnetic driver (transducer) is contacted or fixed on the soundboard of a piano, tone signals are sent to the electromagnetic driver, the soundboard not the electromagnetic driver is vibrated, and then sounds are generated from the soundboard. The soundboard is mounted (fixed) on a mounting member (component, unit, part) such as a frame.
However, when the soundboard (diaphragm) is driven by the electromagnetic driver, the vibrating soundboard hits the mounting member such as a frame and the both are resonated with each other. As a result abnormal vibration/sound often occurs.
Related works are as follows:
(1) Publication of unexamined utility model applications No. 1-25297
(2) Publication of unexamined patent applications No. 8-146949
(3) Publication of unexamined patent applications No. 8-111896
(4) Publication of unexamined patent applications No. 4-156799
(5) Publication of unexamined patent applications No. 53-69624
(6) Publication of unexamined patent applications No. 4-56996
(7) Publication of unexamined patent applications No. 5-80748
(8) Publication of unexamined patent applications No. 5-73039